


Let Me Kiss You

by icedblack



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedblack/pseuds/icedblack
Summary: Hi! Some of you may recognize this fic but I've posted this before and then deleted :/ But since this quarantine is driving us crazy, I decided to work on this fic a little more and I'm a little more satisfied with the way it's written.Hope you enjoy! Stay safe everyone <3
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116





	Let Me Kiss You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Some of you may recognize this fic but I've posted this before and then deleted :/ But since this quarantine is driving us crazy, I decided to work on this fic a little more and I'm a little more satisfied with the way it's written.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Stay safe everyone <3

* * *

Jaebeom woke up to a particularly loud thunder that followed a strong strike of lightning. He was never fond of storms. When he was a little boy, his mother would always hold him in her arms to shush the boy, allowing him to sleep in her loving embrace. Though the strong winds and loud thunder do not bother him as much as it did before, he still gets the jitters at times such as tonight, and a sudden craving for a warm and loving touch.

It was now 2 o'clock in the morning. Jinyoung had randomly called Jaebeom two hours ago, knowing that his boyfriend would still be up and asked if he could come over. Without reservation, Jaebeom happily agreed. Jinyoung had been quite busy lately and even if going home to his own place would mean tranquillity from the bustling city and his professional life, it still was not enough to calm and clear his mind. Thus, ending up cuddling on Jaebeom's bed past midnight, watching a series on Netflix and eventually falling asleep. Which leads them to where they are now, the only thing is that Jaebeom is awake and Jinyoung is still fast asleep, detached from each other as the latter's back was facing his.

Jaebeom didn't know when it started raining but it is definitely a strong downpour. Finding that it was colder in the room, he turns and moves closer to Jinyoung, wrapping an arm around his torso to pull him toward his own body. Jinyoung wakes up at the sudden movement and warmth he felt. He turns to face Jaebeom, entangles their legs and closes his eyes. 

"Did I wake you, baby? I'm sorry." Jaebeom said in a low, hushed voice.

"No, it's okay." Jinyoung mumbled back and took a deep breath.

It has been a while since they've gotten to sleep together like this. Since moving out into their own apartments, the two rarely had extra time to spend together. It wasn't as easy as just barging into each other's rooms at the wee hours of the night like before. They have to drive to each other's places and it takes a lot more effort to maintain the routine. But with the pace of their careers as a group and individually, it is almost just impossible. If they were lucky, they would sneak into each other's hotel rooms and leave right before their manager wakes them up. But even then, it's just not enough.

So, when Jaebeom stares at the view of Jinyoung resting pleasantly right in front of him, he cannot help but feel the sudden urge to kiss him. The hand that Jaebeom draped over the younger had moved to his lower back, rubbing up, down, and in circles to comfort the sleeping boy which in turn calms him as well.

The softness of Jinyoung's face, skin, and lips (at least in memory) brought flames and warmth into Jaebeom's heart. Seeing Jinyoung on his bed, under the sheets with him made him grow intensely fonder. He missed moments like this, where it was just the two of them and nothing else. He misses sleeping with him after an exhausting day from work, a nap in between practices, and especially after making love (which he misses in itself). Remembering Jinyoung's post-coital glow makes his sweat a bit and tries to revert his thoughts to something more wholesome. He also misses waking up to him, sometimes with kisses or something dirtier like a blow job, which they almost got caught for back when the whole group lived together. 

* * *

_Jackson had knocked on Jaebeom's door, right when Jinyoung had finished sucking him off under the duvet. He immediately lunges face forward to the empty space beside Jaebeom to cover his face and his hard on. Jaebeom brings the duvet closers to his face to cover whatever mess they could've made._

_"'Is Jinyoung there?" Jackson says as he opens the door._

_"Yeah, he's still asleep. What's up?" Jaebeom says a little too breathlessly which he tries to cover up with a cough._

_"Nothing, I just needed to know where he keeps the delivery coupons."_

_"Check the drawers of his study table. It's probably there." Jackson nods and closes the door._

_Jaebeom pushes the covers down and turns to Jinyoung who giggles while turning his head to face him._

_"Park Jinyoung, you'll be the death of me."_

* * *

The warmth he had been craving for was right in his arms. So he licks his lips and leans in slowly, taking in the peaceful state Jinyoung is in, and presses his lips against Jinyoung. He moves back and sees that the younger has not moved. So he proceeds to kiss him all over his face. He moves up to kiss the tip of Jinyoung's nose then spreads multiple kisses on both of his cheeks, one over each eye and then on his chin. He feels Jinyoung hand move to his chest and push him back lightly.

"What are you doing?" Jinyoung asks with a sweet, sleepy smile on his face.

"I'm just kissing you." Jaebeom moves forward to press a kiss on Jinyoung's lips again. 

"Why?" Jaebeom hums in response as he places his legs on either side of Jinyoung's body and hovers him.

"Just because." Jaebeom latches his lips to Jinyoung's neck and sensually leaves hickeys, taking his time on one before making another.

"Hyung," Jinyoung gasps and holds the back of Jaebeom's head. Jaebeom kisses the last love bite he made and looks up at Jinyoung.

"I miss you." He smiles at the younger sheepishly.

Jinyoung softly smiles at Jaebeom and kisses the two moles he loves so much.

"I miss you too, hyung." 

"I also want you." Jaebeom says as he lifts Jinyoung's shirt half way and traces circles at his side with his thumb.

Jinyoung laughs out loud, Jaebeom's silliness just makes Jinyoung's affection towards the elder grow. Lightning strikes again and a loud roar of thunder follows through, surprising the two making then snap their heads towards the bedroom window.

"Wow it's really pouring out there." Jinyoung mumbles.

"And it's cold. Thus, we should share body heat." Jaebeom's hands crawl under the waistband of Jinyoung's brief and squeezes his buttcheeks. He looks back at Jinyoung whose playful gaze had already transformed into bedroom eyes. 

"But babe, cuddling isn't enough."

Jaebeom slides a finger down into Jinyoung's ass and playfully rubs his hole.

"You're lucky I love you." Jinyoung says before sitting up to strip off his clothes and smashes his lips onto Jaebeom's while they both sit in front of each other. The elder removes his own clothes in between kisses leaving them in only their underwear.

They kiss slowly, the atmosphere the rain has brought makes them feel as if the world has slowed down and that they were the only people in the world. When Jaebeom presses his lips a little harder, Jinyoung reciprocates it with just as much gusto. Jaebeom opens his mouth a little wider and his tongue lightly moves against Jinyoung's lower lip. Jinyoung moans softly, letting Jaebeom in by tilting his head backwards giving his boyfriend the freedom to kiss him as he wishes. 

The elder moves away from Jinyoung to catch his breath and brings his hands on the younger's hips and guides it closer to his.

"Come here, baby." he says as he takes a deep breath.

Jinyoung, already completely dazed, slots his legs over Jaebeom's and crosses it around his lower back while Jaebeom helps by adjusting as well, making Jinyoung sit right in front of him in between his legs. The younger whines as their crotches rub against each other as they try to move their bodies closer. 

"Beom-ah," Jinyoung calls out his name while slowly grinding against Jaebeom's front.

Jaebeom takes Jinyoung's arms and brings it around his neck so that Jinyoung could have something to grasp on as he works them up.

"What do you need?" Jaebeom mumbles into Jinyoung's neck, kissing at the red spots he created earlier and caressing his thighs.

"T-Touch me, please." and Jinyoung lets out a long, heavy moan and tips his head back when Jaebeom's hand moves in between their bodies to stroke Jinyoung's crotch. He teases Jinyoung by reaching into his underwear and lightly squeezing Jinyoung from the base as he strokes upward and Jinyoung jerks, letting out a little pre-cum.

"Faster, Hyung." Jaebeom removes his hand from Jinyoung's member and taps at his lips. "Open up." and Jinyoung complies, sucking at two of the elder's fingers. Jaebeom removes his fingers and moves his hand back to Jinyoung's boxers and with his free hand, he pulls it down enough to show Jinyoung's member and continues to stroke it faster for the glide is easier. 

Jinyoung grips Jaebeom's hair to remove him from his neck. He takes Jaebeom's lips in his and continues to grind against him as Jaebeom jerks him off. The noises Jinyoung turns Jaebeom on, so he takes himself out of his underwear and strokes both their lengths. The new sensation makes Jinyoung's arms grip harder, hands tightening when Jaebeom moves faster, leaving nail marks and small scratches on his shoulders.

Jinyoung's mouth has gone slack, releasing a series of sounds. Jaebeom leans down while he holds Jinyoung's back with his free hand, setting the younger on the bed and continues to jerk him off. 

"S-stop, I-I might come." Jinyoung breathes out and reaches down to hold Jaebeom's wrist. Jaebeom ignores him and maneuvers his body down, releasing himself from his own hold but still continues to pump Jinyoung. He stops moving his hand and moves Jinyoung's dick to the side and kisses down his penis and right back up to the tip. Jinyoung bucks up at the unexpected heat and grunts.

"Come for me, babe. Do it." Jaebum suddenly takes him in his mouth and sucks, letting his saliva coat Jinyoung before he can bob his mouth up and down.

"Oh! Baby!" Jinyoung shouts, it doesn't take long for Jinyoung to let out his load into Jaebeom's mouth. Once he had finished swallowing Jinyoung's come, he releases Jinyoung's cock from his mouth and licks at the wetness it is coated in. Jinyoung pulls him up to kiss him again. Jaebeom jerks himself over Jinyoung's stomach. Jinyoung groans at the sight and helps him with it. Jaebeom moans and releases on Jinyoung, this makes the younger come again and their jizz mixes over Jinyoung's abs. Jaebeom tugs at one of the leg holes of Jinyoung's underwear.

"Let's get you out of these, yeah?" Jinyoung simply nods and helps Jaebeom remove both their underwear.

The elder climbs back over Jinyoung and presses his lips against his. Jaebeom's hands grip the back of Jinyoung's knees and spread them apart. While still deeply kissing his lover, his left hand slides down into Jinyoung's load and coats a finger with it then he traces it over Jinyoung's rim for a bit then pushes it inside.

Jinyoung gasps hard. The thought of Jaebeom using their come as lube was quite filthy but it turns him on so much. 

"Shit, Beom-ah!" Jinyoung says out loud and sucks on the spot Jaebum loves under his jaw. 

"You're doing so good, baby. Taking my fingers so well." Jaebeom whispers as he takes more of their load and prods at his entrance. He pushes a second finger in, opening up the younger even more. Jaebeom spreads kisses all over Jinyoung's face again and Jinyoung has never felt so loved and appreciated. He knew Jaebeom loved him but this felt extremely different. Jinyoung opens his eyes when Jaebeom pulls his fingers out. They're staring at each other, eyes bright and sparkling. Jaebum's eyes trail down to Jinyoung's lips and back to his eyes. 

"You're so beautiful, Jinyoung. I love you." Jaebeom had not meant to say it out loud. It caught himself off guard just as much as Jinyoung was. Jinyoung's eyes start to get glossy so Jaebeom softly kisses the space between his brows and lines his length up, the head poking at Jinyoung's entrance

"So beautiful like this. Under me, ready for me." Jinyoung rakes his hand through Jaebeom's hair, opening his legs wider, enough to bring Jaebeom closer to him.

"I'm ready, Beom. Don't hold back." Jinyoung whispers. Jinyoung wants to feel it; the love, passion, the intimacy. He wants to feel all of it-all of Jaebeom. So, Jaebeom doesn't and pushes in all the way.

Jinyoung whines and his hold on Jaebeom gets tighter. Jaebeom's hand caresses the area near his hole to calm the younger, loosening him up. 

"Fuck, you're so tight baby. Breathe, Jinyoung. It's okay." Jaebeom barely manages to say as he moves ever so slowly. Once he felt that Jinyoung was ready, he starts to pull back and push in repeatedly at a slow and steady pace. 

"It's okay, Beom. I can take it." Jinyoung hands caress Jaebeom's cheek. 

"Are you sure, love?" 

"Yeah, I want you. I want to feel all of you."

That's all Jaebeom needed to know. So, he pushes in and out, just until his tip nears Jinyoung's rim and pushes back in. Jinyoung lays his arms above his head, hands gripping the headboard tightly. He bites his lip as tears start to fall at the sides of his face. Jaebeom notices and stops. 

"Am I hurting you?" 

"No, babe. Keep going."

"But you're crying-"

"I'm just so in love with you Jaebeom, it's overwhelming." Jaebeom didn't expect that answer but he takes it. He accepts all of it because he loves him too. So, he continues to dive into Jinyoung harder and faster. He repositions his legs and places Jinyoung's legs over his shoulders, his arms reaching under Jinyoung's shoulders and just hugs him. Jinyoung does the same and holds Jaebeom in his arms.

Jinyoung kisses Jaebeom's temple, and whispers sweet nothings into Jaebeom's ear. He felt satisfied when Jaebeom moans and grunts, picking up his pace and reaches deeper into Jinyoung. He eventually hits Jinyoung's prostate.

"Right there, Beom-ah! Just right there!"

Jaebeom sits up, releasing himself from Jinyoung's grip and sets his hands on Jinyoung's hips. He relentlessly pumps into his lover who squirms and shakes from the immense pleasure they're both feeling. Right before Jaebeom cums, Jinyoung reaches down and holds Jaebeom's hands, intertwining their fingers. 

"Jinyoung-ah!" Jaebeom shouts, as he reaches his high. He brings their hands over Jinyoung's head and kissed his lover messily while frantically pumping into him. Jinyoung's legs start to shake, losing the control to stay around Jaebeom.

"A-Almost there, Baby!" He whines and his vision suddenly goes white. He comes hard, he feels the electricity circulating from within, jizz spilling on his stomach while Jaebeom releases a series of _fuck, baby, i love you, Jinyoung-ah._

It takes a few more thrusts until Jaebeom finally reaches his climax and comes in Jinyoung. Hands still intertwined, Jaebeom lies down on his back and drags Jinyoung's limp body over him, cock still inside.

"Not bad, Im Jaebeom. Not bad."

Jaebeom chuckles and brings their hands up to kiss Jinyoung's then removes his hands to settle it over Jinyoung's back and ass.

They stay like that for a moment, breathing in each other's scents and trying to calm down.

"What time is it?" Jinyoung's eyes open and looks over at Jaebeom's side table to check the time.

"Past 3:30 in the morning." Jinyoung lets out a long exhale, "I'm going to be so sore later."

"And I'll be the only one who knows why."

"Not if we don't find a way to cover my beat up neck, idiot." Jaebeom's eyes look down to see the marks he had made. He felt a sense of pride but he worried that Jinyoung might get caught by some stalkers and paparazzi who will, without a doubt, make a fuss about it.

"Borrow a sweater, you'll be fine." 

"I love you, Beomie." Jaebeom kisses his forehead.

"Rest, Jinyoungie." Jinyoung sighs happily and lets Jaebeom's breathing and heartbeat lull him back to sleep. Just as they were both right at the brink of sleeping, Jaebeom reaches in between Jinyoung's ass to take himself out. But Jinyoung whines, and sleepily whispers into his boyfriend's ear.

"Don't pull out, I want to fuck again when we wake up."

"Fuck."

  
  
  
  
  


The atmosphere outside is still gloomy but inside the room, the sun shone in their eyes and in their hearts.


End file.
